Tears of Blood
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: This is an AU slash fic featuring angels and other supernatural creatures.
1. prologue

a/n: This is an AU fic. It's also my first multi-chaptered fic for YGO. This is just the prologue.  
  
warnings: slash and AU-ness and probably super-natural stuff.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. I do no not own anything...except Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Jou, Seto and Ryou. *grins* I traded bat-wings slash Inu- Yasha for them.  
  
Yugi: save me, please? *looks up with huge chibi eyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran through the darkness. He had to get away. He had to escape the creature chasing him. He ran faster and faster but couldn't get away. Whatever was chasing him was matching him stride for stride, always staying just one step behind him. Yugi knew that the thing was just playing with him. He knew that it could capture him, abuse him, and torment him whenever it wanted to.  
  
He ran as fast as he could, but was starting to stumble on rocks and tree roots. He knew that soon it would be the end. Soon he would cease to exist. He had no more hope left. He was going to die.  
  
He looked ahead, and noticed that there was a bright light. He somehow knew that if he made it to the light, he would be safe. He wouldn't have to worry about being hurt.  
  
He stumbled at the feet of the creature enveloped in light. He was protected here, though he didn't know why he felt this way. For all he knew, the creature could be just as evil as the one chasing him, yet... Yet, it wasn't. He would stake his life on it, and that was exactly what he was doing. If he misjudged this creature, it would be his death.  
  
With his sides heaving from the exertion of running through the forest, he stumbled behind the creature. The evil creature was stopped by the light one, and turned away.  
  
Yugi was shocked when the creature started to talk. It's voice was pure and sounded as if a whole choir of angels would be put to despair from one note of the creature.  
  
"Little one, the daemon will be back." As the creature spoke, light flickered around it till suddenly flaring up and dying back down to a dim glow. Yugi was finally able to make out the features of the creature that stood in front of him.  
  
It was tall, taller than he was at least, with wings that had black feathers with red tips. His hair was slightly mussed, and he had beautiful blue eyes. "If you ever need help, little one, just say the name Seth and I will come." 


	2. to school we go

a/n: *smiles* can anyone guess one of the pairings yet? Oh yeah, I absolutly love the herald of Valdamar series by mercedes lackey...Vanyel is hot, but so is Kris...  
  
oh, just to make sure you know, Seth is Seto  
  
warnings: slash, yaoi-ness, angst, AU  
  
disclaimer: *laughs insanely* I own it, I own everything...  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi sat up in bed, wondering why the name Seth was whispering through his head. All he knew was that the name gave him a safe feeling, something he would need in school and other activities. Yugi frowned. he hated being so small and petite. It made all the other kids think he was fair game, and he was tired of coming home with black eyes and split lips.  
  
Ygui quickly dressed in the school uniform before brushing his teeth and hair. Those tasks done, he walked slowly downstairs were his breakfast was waiting on the table, along with a short note from his grandpa that said that he had to help a friend get her car started. With a sigh, Yugi ate his food and left the house/game shop quickly.  
  
If he hurried to school he would be able to get into homeroom without one of the bullies molesting him. The bullies saw him as an easy target, and he refused to tell one of the teachers or another adult because that would mark him as a coward and he would be bullied even more.  
  
Yugi walked quickly to school, dodging down alleys whenever he saw one of the kids who bullied him, until a car pulled up next to him on one of the main streets. In it was Ryou, who was being driving to school by his father.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, want a ride to school?" Ryou asked with concern. Yugi nodded in reply, too winded from running away from one of the bullies who had noticed him dodging into an alley.  
  
The car pulled up in front of the school, and the two made their way to their homeroom. The teacher was already there, and shocked that the two boys had arrived so early. None of the other students would ever show up this soon, but than again, none of her other students showed the same intrest in school that Ryou and Yugi showed.  
  
Yugi and Ryou both sat down and pulled out books to read. Yugi was reading something called Magic's Pawn by Mercedes Lackey and Ryou was reading brightly Burning, also by Mercedes Lackey.  
  
The teacher stared at the boys in wonder for a bit, wondering how the two could be reading books printed in English so rapidly. She hadn't even known that Yugi could read English.  
  
Yugi was shocked when the bell rang, he had been really getting into the book. Yugi looked up as the students started to file into the classroom before going back to reading the book. He thought Vanyel was the perfect guy and was wishing that he was a real person. Yugi grinned to himself. Only Ryou would understand him having a crush on Vanyel, since Vanyel was a fictional male character.  
  
The principal, Mr. Takewaki, had called the homeroom teacher out of the room to talk to her. Several minutes went by before she came back in the room with a strange teenager following here inside.  
  
"Class, this is..." she started to say before Yugi's voice cut her off.  
  
He had stared at the boy with shock before he had noticed the other boy's eyes. They were the exact same shade of blue as the creatures had been. He said his name with the shock and wonder evident in his tone.  
  
The name Seth seemed to echo around the room, and the teenager smiled when he heard it.  
  
"I said I would come if you said my name," Seth said in a language that only Yugi understood.  
  
Mrs. Araki interupped the two, "Yugi, since you already know Seth you are to show him around the school and help him to all of his classes."  
  
Yugi nodded in reply and waited for Seth to walk over. He looked up into Seth's eyes and blushed slightly before taking the schedule out of Seth's hand. Yugi blinked at it before announcing that they shared all the same classes.  
  
Seth nodded and spoke, again in the strange language, "I know this little one. I arranged it that way. How am I to protect you if I can not be near you?"  
  
Yugi blushed again as he replied in the same language, "Protect me?" he nearly whispered.  
  
With a gentle smile, Seth answered the small boy, "Yes, protect you. That is my duty until you come into your abilities. Don't ask any more questions because I would not be able to answer them."  
  
He than switched back into Japanese, "The bell rang. Shouldn't you be showing me to the first class?"  
  
Yugi smiled and led the way towards the calculus class, happy to be near Seth. Seth made him feel all warm and gooey inside, even though he had just meet him for the first time in person, or so Yugi thought.  
  
Seth smiled down at the small teen, glad to be near him again, regardless of Yugi's lack of memories. He shook his head in bewilderment. He had no idea of how the teen could believe he was human, especially with his diminutive stature and tri-colored hair.  
  
'Oh well, he will start to remember soon,' the creature thought to himself. 


End file.
